


First Look

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, POV Second Person, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Ginny sees her bride-to-be for the first time and can't help herself.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	First Look

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 2: Clothed Sex
> 
> Unbetaed

You’ve known it was her most of your life, long before you knew what _it_ was; back when you were just two little girls stealing your brothers’ brooms and her mother’s dresses, and making your own little home at the bottom of the garden. You knew. You knew one day it would lead to this, it had to lead to this; waiting for your first look at your bride-to-be. At your wife-to-be.

She pulls you from your thoughts with a breathy, nervous laugh. “Ready?”

As ready as you’ll ever be.

There she is, standing in your childhood bedroom, violets woven in her dirty blonde waves, layers of petticoats and skirts and robes cinched into place with an ivory corset. On you it would be heavy and uncomfortable, but like life - like everything - she makes it seem effortlessly breezy. “You look...beautiful,” you stutter, taking a step closer, careful so as not to topple off the heels your mother insists complete your outfit. “Stunning.”

“You too, love.” She spins her finger demanding a twirl. You kick off your shoes and oblige before she pulls you into her embrace. You’re almost a full head taller than her, but when she rises up on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around your neck, it takes only the slightest tip of your head to meet her peach-painted lips; lips that open easily at your request. Her hands trail down your back following the simple draped back of your dress till they reach your hips and she pulls back, pausing only briefly to peck a kiss to your lips.

“We should save something for later, love,” she says, but you catch that glint in her eye and you know exactly what she wants you to propose.

You deliberately look at the little plastic alarm clock squashed on a shelf with your battered old school books, “We have time.” You turn to the open window that looks out over the hustle and bustle of preparations in the garden below, “More than enough time.”

She drops her hold and takes a step back running her hands down her corset, “Wouldn’t be so sure, you’ve no idea how long it took to get me into this.”

“Well if that’s your only concern,” you place your index finger on the rib of her corset, right above her breast bone and walk her the two paces backwards until she’s pressed against the door, “I’m sure we can work around that.” You gather the cream silk of your shift dress until it bunches around your thighs and then drop gently to your knees.

You look up at her, she’s already biting her bottom lip before you’ve done anything more than slide a couple of fingers across the top of her bare foot towards her ankles. She drops her hands to your hair, tugging the short strands around her fingers giving you all the encouragement, all the okay, you could need. You gather the silk of her skirt, the lace of her petticoats and push them up her calves. As they reach her knees she lets go of your hair so you can drop a kiss to the soft spot behind each knee. You leave perfect red lipstick marks as you kiss your way higher, alternating between her thighs until you reach the golden curls at her apex, “Naughty,” you chide, “going commando under such a pretty dress as this.”

You hear her murmur in agreement as she raises her leg and drapes it over your shoulder, showing you just how naughty she is. Her dress drops as you need your hands for more delicate work, spreading her lips and letting the point of your tongue circle her clit - you feel her whole body shiver before your tongue completes its first loop. You give a second light pass before replacing with your fingers, one each side of her nub rubbing with a practiced pressure, and mouthing down towards her cunt.

She's gorgeously wet already; even without your sloppy kisses she'd be dripping. You kiss open her lips then slide in a finger alongside your tongue. She bucks beautifully trying to inch ever-so deeper; you reward her with a curl of your finger and she utters your name like a litany. 

You swap your tongue for your middle finger as you pant against her folds. 

In next to no time she's getting close, her walls fluttering and clamping your fingers as she rides. Releasing her clit you cup her hip with a steadying hand, guiding her canter to a gallop. She grinds against the ball of your thumb with every thrust as you lavish the creases of her thighs with nips and licks.

You know it's coming as soon as she does; her thrusts become erratic, her breaths staccato, then with a rush it floods through her and she comes with an almost whispered “Fuck.”

She slows to a stop, eeking out every last pulse of pleasure before you finally slide your fingers out. You give a last chaste kiss to the soft skin above her curls before ducking out from under her skirts. Sitting back on your heels you lick your fingers clean while she catches her breath, smiling down at you beatifically. “You're gonna need to reapply your lippy.”

Her laughter tinkles as she leans down to swipe her thumb across your bottom lip, “You too, love.” You try to catch her thumb with your lips, but she's too quick, “Now, let's get married.”


End file.
